


After Happy Endings

by SuperBlur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlur/pseuds/SuperBlur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots set in the world of the story: 'and you can have this heart to break'. They may occur even during that story, although most are set for a time after the story have ended. Outlaw Queen One-Shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driving Miss Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy these little snippets. If you have any prompts or little one-shot ideas, please say so in the comments - the support you all have given the story that started this all was so immense that if I can reward you with one-shots, I shall.
> 
> I am still working on an /epic/ AU story for our favourite pair - well, it's turning out to be a massive project because the story just keeps getting bigger and bigger in my head. Look for that soon, although not too soon because I do like to mostly finish stories before I post them.
> 
> Alright, shoot me a prompt if you have any - I'll do my best!

“This is starting to get offensive,” Robin said jokingly, giving his wife a pout.

She shakes her head at him, “It’s just that I worry – you like to spoil her to no end.”

Robin snuggled the sleeping babe in his arms tighter, brushing back the soft dark hair on her head, “She is Papa’s little princess.”

Regina bit her bottom lip and failed at suppressing the smile to crept out – the sight of her husband and their four-month old daughter was just too precious. But –

“It’s just I don’t want you taking her out for a drive whenever she cries,” Regina said, for what she feels is the hundredth time. “We need to get her out of that habit – three times driving around at two o’clock in the morning is my limit.”

“Your Mom is so adorable when she pretends she’s annoyed, Rosie,” Robin said, talking to the baby – eliciting another smile from Regina (gods, she was so in love with him).

Robin finally turns to his wife, “Me and our daughter will be just fine. Unless you want to stay here and I’ll take the boys out shopping for school.”

She gave him a deadpan expression, “Oh please, if I did that they’ll end up having to go school in camouflage with a quiver instead of a backpack.”

Robin laughed but before he could reply, Roland came barging into the nursery.

“Mommy,” Roland said, taking Regina’s hand, “are we going to go now? I want to go to eat ice cream at the food court like we did with Uncle Killian.”

Regina dropped to her knee and held Roland by the shoulders, “That pirate is not your uncle, understand?”

Roland put a finger to his lip as if in deep thought, but nodded his head slowly.

“Good,” Regina said, as Robin smirked. “Now, say goodbye to your Papa and Rosie – were leaving. Where’s your brother?”

Roland gave Robin a big hug and kissed Rosie on the forehead, “Bye, Princess Rosie.” Then looking at Regina, “Henry said he’ll be another minute.”

Regina leaned to give Robin a kiss on the lips, “Remember, no driving! I love you.” Then as she led Roland out of the nursery door, she turned back, “Try the songs and rocking motion that I showed you, alright?”

“Yes, I shall,” Robin said. “I’m sure Rosie will enjoy my singing voice just like her mother. And I love you, too.”

Regina gave him a final smirk, before finally leading Roland outside and calling for Henry along the way.

“Bye, Pop! Have fun with Rosie!” Henry yelled, giving Robin a quick wave through the opened nursery door, before dashing to catch up with his Mom and Roland.

:::::

Once assured the Rosie was fast asleep, Robin placed his baby girl carefully in her crib. He grabbed the baby monitor – which still fascinated him – and made his way downstairs.

Judging by the time, he knew the boys and Regina should be back right before dinner; he had promised the boys a barbecue today and he set about with what they were going to need.

He was almost done with his preparations – he had made some salad, set out the condiments, and was just about to work on cutting fresh fruits for dessert when Rosie’s loud cry emanated from the baby monitor.

 _Oh boy_ , Robin thought. He dashed quickly up the stairs to his baby girl’s room and picked her up in his arms. She was wailing, tears in her eyes – and Robin could never stand to ever see her like this.

It had been Charming who informed him of the trick of soothing the baby by going for a drive in the car – and Robin had tried it out one time. Well, unlucky for him, Rosie really liked it and it just so happened she now wouldn’t stop crying unless they go for a car ride – at all hours of the day and night.

 _I can do this, I can do this_ , Robin thinks; cradling her small about against him and trying to soothe her. It wasn’t working, she was still crying and Robin was powerless against it.

Before he knew it, Robin was dashing out of the house with Rosie in tow. Opening the door of the car, he placed his baby girl safely in her car seat with a soft kiss. Then, getting in the driver’s seat, he backed out of the driveway carefully and eased into traffic.

Five minutes into the drive, Rosie had stopped her crying – Robin watched her in the rear-view mirror as she began to stare out of the window, hands outstretched and smile on her little baby face. Robin breathed a sigh of relief – and turned onto Main Street to get back home.

At that time, Regina was holding Roland’s hand in the parking lot of the small town grocery store when the little boy exclaimed, “Look, its Papa!”

Regina followed the direction of her son’s hand and sure enough, there was her husband – unmistakably driving around their daughter after being specifically asked not to.

“Oh boy,” Henry says behind them, holding onto some grocery bags. “Maybe he needed to get somewhere, I mean he’d obviously take Rosie with him.”

Regina gave her son a look, “Get in the car. And you had better not warn your father with a text message.”

:::::

Not ten minutes after he got home, the front door was opening and Robin could hear the familiar voices of his sons and wife.

And just in time because he had just finally began to calm down; he had been out of breath since he got home, trying desperately to even his breathing to erase all suspicion.

Now, he was in the kitchen – finally cutting up the fruits for dessert – while Rose lay in her bassinette on the kitchen counter, playing with the mobile attached.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted as the boys came in followed by Regina.

Henry wouldn’t look him in the eye, and went straight for his baby sister. Regina had her arms crossed and was still standing by the door. Roland, on the other hand, was staring at his Papa with a wide smile.

“We say you in the car, Papa!” Roland exclaimed.

Robin’s eyes widened and he swallowed before looking at Regina. “You are so busted,” she cried. “What was the one thing I told you before we left?”

“That you love me so much?” Robin said tentatively, smiling at her – she had a weakness for his dimples.

“Don’t do that,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Those will not work!”

“Oh, come on,” Robin said, hoisting Roland up onto the counter. “I can’t stand it when she cries – it breaks my heart. I will drive to the ends of this earth at any given moment if it means our little princess never sheds a tear.”

“Smooth,” Henry commented, picking up his baby sister and bringing her towards Roland – whose hands were grabbing for her.

Regina sighed, “Oh, what am I going to do with you boys?”

Robin smiled then, walking closer to his wife. He stood in front of her for a minute before finally leaning to give her a kiss, “Am I forgiven?”

“Yes,” she said, kissing him again. “But tonight –“

“I will do the singing and dance routine,” Robin finished for her. “Well, we’ll do that first then we’ll take the drive.”

Henry smiled and Roland gave a yelp, “Yes! Another midnight road trip!”


	2. Tea Party

“Henwy! Henwy!” Rosie called, pushing the door of her room open. “I found it.”

Henry suppressed a groan and put on a smiling face as his little sister put a necklace of pink beads around his neck. “Am I all done?” he asked, hopeful.

“Almost,” she said. “I need to find something else!”

Henry glared as Roland snickered where he sat in the corner. “You don’t look any better,” he said to his younger brother. “Or maybe you do look prettier!”

Roland gave his older brother a deadpan expression and threw a pillow at him.

Roland and Henry had been playing video games when Rosie woke up from her nap. Their Mom wasn’t home yet and their Papa was currently buying some take-out for dinner. Robin had left Henry in charge of both his younger brother and sister.

About fifteen minutes after he left, the little girl had cried upon waking up from her nap – wanting either Mommy or Papa – so, to appease little Rosie, the brothers had suggested they would play with her; any game she wanted. _Worst mistake of their lives._

Their offer had stopped Rosie’s crying immediately and she had a smile on her face that reminded Henry very much of their Mom – when she had a clever yet unpleasant plan (unpleasant for everyone else, that is).

“OK,” Rosie had said enthusiastically, “I decide to have a tea party!”

Henry looked at Roland, who nodded his head. The two brothers had a silent conversation where they decided it didn’t sound so bad – they would sit in Rosie’s little table and drink pretend tea; not bad at all. _Boy, where they wrong!_

And here they were now. Products of their little sister’s creation.

Rosie had dressed Henry in all pink, wrapping him in his mother’s old bathrobe, stuck on his hair were little butterfly clips, and his little sister had painted pink goo all over his nails – plus the beaded necklace she just added.

Roland, on the other hand, was wearing one of Rosie’s tutus with a pink boa scarf wrapped around his neck. His nails were also painted and Rosie had drawn two pink circles on his cheek. Rosie had also taken advantage of Roland’s long curls by placing them into pigtails.

And now, she was coming back, two tiaras in her hand and one on her head. “Here, you go,” she said, smiling sweetly, “Now, were all princesses!”

“Hooray,” Roland said, not at all happy.

“Come on,” Rosie said, taking both of their hands and leading them out of her room, “I made the table ready.”

She led her brothers to the basement, where the playroom was, and sure enough she had readied the table. All of her pink and glittery tea cup sets were on hand – with some of the seats on the table already filled with some stuffed animals.

Roland looked closer. “Is that Monkey?” he exclaimed, looking at his little sister.

Rosie bit her bottom lip, “Mommy says we all have to share.”

The younger brother looked at Henry, who could only shrug his shoulders. “Fine,” Roland said evenly, “But you have to promise not to spread all the fairy dust that Auntie Tink gave you all over Monkey.”

Rosie beamed, “Promise.” Then she sat down on one of the chairs, “Now sit.”

The two brothers reluctantly took a chair. Henry’s knees were almost to his chin, considering how low the chair was – he had to wonder briefly if he would break it. Roland wasn’t faring any better, the tutu he was wearing getting all up in his face.

“Henry! Roland!” Their dad was calling them from upstairs – the boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

“PAPA!” Rosie screamed, standing immediately and running up the basement stairs.

Robin put down the bags of take-out and caught his daughter in his arms as she came running at him. “Hey there, Princess!” he greeted her with a kiss, and looked at her attire.

“Hi, Papa!” Rosie said happily, smiling at her father as he put her down.

“Where are you brothers?”

Rosie giggled.

Robin eyed her suspiciously. “What?” he asked her.

“They’re downstairs,” Rosie then said, taking his hand. “Come on.”

The sight that met Robin as he followed Rosie to the basement was something he would never forget. He wanted to laugh out loud so bad; but the look on his sons’ face said that if he did, they would never forgive him.

So, Robin kept a straight face. “Well,” he began, “I do apologize; for what kind of father would ever leave his _three daughters_ home alone?”

Henry narrowed at his eyes at his Pops, shaking his head in silent protest. Roland was pouting, and trying to wipe the nail polish from his fingers.

“OK,” Rosie then said. “It’s almost tea time.”

Robin nodded his head, “Well, when you three princesses are done here – you can come up to the kitchen and I shall have your dinners ready for you.”

Henry and Roland nodded, but Rosie tilted her head at her Papa. “Aren’t you going to play first, Papa?” she asked, innocently.

Robin balked as both Roland and Henry gave him matching satisfied smirks. He looked at his daughter, “But, who’s going to get dinner ready?”

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out so far – Robin sighed. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Finally, he took a seat in one of her chairs too, careful not to put his whole weight on it as he will probably break it.

“I just have to get you some stuff,” Rosie said to her Papa. “You can’t come to a tea party like that.”

Robin looked at his sons as they waited for Rosie, “Not a word of this to your Mother, understand?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Henry said. “Knowing Mom, she’ll take pictures and put it on the town flyer!”

“And then she’ll give some to Aunt Snow to put up in school,” Roland added.

Just then, Rosie came back, with a giant pink blanket, a headband, and some glitter which she expertly placed on her father.

The little girl finally sat down, and said: “Tea Time.”

:::::

Regina wanted to just swipe all the papers off her desk. She is now wondering why she called for that second election. _Because you didn’t think you were going to win,_ a voice in her head exclaimed.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe this was why Charming seemed almost too gracious when it was announced he would be Vice-Mayor – because right now, he had already been home for the past two hours while Regina was still stuck in the office!

Finally, she sighed. _Screw all this_ , she wanted to go home. Robin had called a few minutes ago saying he was on his way home with take-out. Judging by the time, she knew they were probably just getting ready for dinner. Slamming her pen down on the desk, Regina poofed out of her office and into their home.

Her senses were immediately met by the wonderful smell of Chinese food as soon as the purple smoke cleared around her. She looked to see that Robin had all about dropped the food in the middle of the foyer – that was odd.

She picked it up and was about to call for everyone when she heard voices from the basement – the door to the lower floor wide open.

Quietly, she tiptoed down the steps and paused at the sight she saw. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud: her husband and two sons were currently all decked out in pink, with tiaras and tutus on, and all had their pinkies up in the air as they drank imaginary tea from Rosie’s teacup set. Regina had to hand it to her daughter, she knew how to command.

Silently, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone; something like this needed to be commemorated. Snap. She paused. Snap. Snap. Snap. Oh, a short video wouldn’t hurt.

Finally satisfied she had all the proof she needed, the Mayor of Storybrooke made her presence known. “Well, well, well…isn’t this a lovely tea party?”

Robin was so surprised to hear his wife’s voice that he accidently put his weight on the tiny chair, causing it to break immediately and he to fall flat on his bum.

All of their children laughed as their Papa fell. “Papa, you broke my chair,” Rosie pouted, but still couldn’t stop laughing.

“I will fix it, baby girl,” Regina said, tugging her daughter towards her to give her a big kiss – one wave and chair was good as new.

“Hey Mom,” Henry called – at the same time as Roland’s: “Hey, Mommy!”

She looked at Henry closely, “Is that my robe?” The teen shrugged.

“Aren’t they all pretty, Mommy?” Rosie asked her mother.

Regina tried to suppress her laughter. “Not as pretty as you,” she said to her daughter. Then she turned to her boys, “I’d say passable.”

“I think you look pretty, Henry,” Roland said to his older brother, jokingly.

“Drink you tea,” Henry replied, with a hint of amusement.

“What about me?” Robin asked, who was now fully on his back.

“You’re beautiful, Papa,” Roland supplied – high-fiving with Henry at the same time.

Regina finally put down Rosie and gave her husband a helping hand.

He groaned as he got to his feet and pulled Regina close. “Will the Queen honour a princess with a kiss?” Robin joked, pointing to his cheek.

And at that moment, Regina fell in love with him even more (if that was even possible). Here he was, Robin Hood – King of Thieves, feared but respected Deputy of Storybrooke – dressed as a princess because he loved his children to no bounds. And it seems his sons took after him, too!

She smiled lovingly at him and gave him a peck with a quick whisper to his ear, “I think the Queen might be more generous tonight.”

Robin smiled at her briefly before turning back to their brood. “Alright, who’s up for dinner now?”

All three yelped their agreement – as the boys started to take their ‘costumes’ off. Regina took Rosie to her hip, looking disappointed, “Oh, and here I thought me and Rosie will be dining with princesses tonight.”

 


End file.
